A Shinobi's Concern - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Kasumi comes home to her village, regretting it. She sends a note telling Hayate she'll be leaving without a reason. Hayate searches for her, but does he find her?


**Had no request to complete to decided to do one of Kasumi coming home.**

**Read?**

* * *

"Ah, it's been so long since we've been allowed to relax, to finally take a break from all this drama" Hayate smiled.

Hayate rested on the couch of his humble home, Ayane went to join him on the couch.

"Yes, I was sure i was going to pass away before i had the chance to rest." Ayane joked.

Hayate stood up, "We should go see Kasumi, say hello to her once again since our clan put aside our difference with her."

Ayane frowned and folds her arm. "Kasumi the pathetic traitor..." She murmured.

"Don't you agree? It's a perfect idea for a day and time like this." Hayate asked.

"Master Hayate, shouldn't we be _relaxing_ and not disturbing our dear sister?" She asked hoping he would reconsider his plans.

"Of course we're not disturbing her, Kasumi would be glad to see me once again."

"How do you know she feels that way?"

Hayate thought upon her words. "Perhaps you're right. She's just settling in again and probably doesn't want me bothering her."

Ayane had a grin play on her face. Truth was, even though the clan decided to let her back in and still respected her; Ayane was against it, she just didn't like her in general even though she has a history with her.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was putting things away in her hut. She wasn't very pleased, she was happy that everyone wanted her back. It could be like old times but something made her regret coming back.

"It just doesn't feel like home..." She thought.

She rested against a wall, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to back out now." She said.

Hayate and Ayane resulted in walking around, making sure the village was safe as usual. Citizens waving to Hayate, He'd politely smile and nod. Ryu appeared to be walking towards their direction.

"Morning Ryu." Hayate spoke.

Ryu slightly nodded. "I was just coming to see you."

"Were you? Well I'm here, something you want to discuss?"

"Not really a discussion. I was just going to check how you were doing today. Guess you've missed being a leader?"

Hayate chuckled. "Perhaps. I've never realized how bored I can get without being busy every second."

"Honestly I thought you'd be visiting your sister today."

"I was but i reconsidered, I'd probably get in her hair anyway."

Ryu smirked. "Fair enough."

Hayate turned his head around to show eye contact with Ayane.

"Do you have a request that you want to do today?"

Ayane shook her head. "Not at all, Master Hayate. This is your day after all."

"Ah, still formally calling her own brother _master_, eh?"

"It's not a choice too or not. Even if it were I'd rather be polite, that's all." Ayane coldly responded.

Hayate cleared his throat. "We should be going now, check the other part of the village."

"I'll come along, I don't have anything i must urgently do."

Hayate nodded, he began to lead the way and as usual the citizens began to wave.

"How have you been?" Hayate asked, breaking the silence.

"Quite relaxed lately."

A shinobi jumped down from a rooftop near by, landing in a crouching position across from Hayate and the others.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master. This is a note from Lady Kasumi." The shinobi reported as he handed Hayate a note.

"Good work, resume back to your position."

"Sir!"

The shinobi disappeared within a blink.

Hayate read the note, it said:

_My brother, Hayate._

I've decided to leave the village and live up to the name, traitor.

I know you mustn't agree with my actions but it just doesn't feel like home. I don't feel like I'm suppose to be here, even after all my wishes of coming back, It doesn't feel right. I'm sorry if i have disgraced you, but leaving is the best i can do at this point.

Your sister, Kasumi.

Hayate is filled with rage. He crumbled the note.

"WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING!" Hayate screamed

Hayate ran as fast as he could with Ayane and Ryu trailing behind him.

"Master Hayate, what are you doing?!" Ayane asked in concern.

The three of them reached the hut Kasumi stayed in, Hayate opened the door to see it empty just as he saw it last. He ran inside, screaming her name but having no response in return.

"Kasumi, h-how could you do this?" Hayate whispered.

Ryu stood beside him, "Will you explain to us, what happened?"

"It's like she's moved out." Ayane spoke from the other side of the hut.

"Kasumi... She's left. I don't know what's driven her this way but she threw a new start in life away!"

Ayane ran towards the boys. "Kasumi left a photo."

Ayane handed the photo towards Hayate, he took it from her hands and examined it. The photo shows Ayane and Kasumi putting their arm around each other while Hayate is behind them putting the classic bunny ear fingers behind their heads but this was taken when they were young of age.

"Mother took this photo. We were going fishing with you and your father that day, Ryu. It was a day i could never forget." Hayate smiled.

Ayane looked away, she smiled. Ayane loved that day as well but refused to accept it. Ryu looked at the photo, he remembered he was eating sushi while the three were in the photo, the idea of sushi made his stomach rumble.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Ryu said.

Hayate snapped back into Reality. "I'll come to, Hopefully will be able to locate Kasumi after."

Ryu nodded, "As for you, Ayane?"

Ayane turns her head to Ryu. "I follow wherever Hayate goes."

"Guess it's settled then." Ryu said.

The three teleported to a sushi bar. The three sitting and enjoying their sushi.

"Do you think you'll be able to find Kasumi in time?" Ryu asked.

Hayate was finishing chewing, he gulped it down and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hopefully. I know she'll regret leaving."

"What if she regrets staying?" Ayane piped up.

Hayate looked at Ayane. "I know Kasumi, she's probably walking away thinking it _is_ a bad thing."

"Of course she does, she thinks it's a bad thing because you're going to chase after her." Ayane said.

"But she's..."

"Master Hayate, It's time to let Kasumi go. She doesn't want to come back, just face the facts already. She wasn't looking that dandy either when you told her the news either."

Hayate sighed. "I refuse to accept it. I'm going to find Kasumi now."

He left his two friends at the bar who just shrugged and continued to eat their sushi. Hayate ran as fast as he could, not letting anything or anyone stop him. Hayate called her name until he saw his mother approached him. He put his arm against the wall, supporting him, looking down at the ground and panting.

"Hayate, what's wrong?" She asked in concern. "And where's Ayane?"

"Mother, Kasumi has run off. I need to find her!" Hayate was around to walk off but Ayame stood in his path.

"Wait, why? Has someone been threatening her?"

"No, i don't have any idea why but I'm... I know she'll regret it! That's why i want to find her!"

Ayame shook her head. "No you don't. You have to stay in the village. I'll send Ayane if i have to."

"No. I cannot count on anyone else, It has to be me."

"This is suppose to be a day of rest, you shouldn't be stressing. Go home and rest."

Hayate sighed. "Please, you must let me do this. Kasumi... I just want her to be safe."

Ayame puts her hand on his shoulder. "I do too but it's her own fault and her own destiny."

"Mother! I will do this, stand aside!"

Ayame was shocked at what came out of his mouth. "Hayate..."

Hayate stormed away, he was fully determined to find Kasumi at this point.

Ayane and Ryu finished eating, walking out of the bar together.

"Y'know it's your fault that Hayate left us." Ayane spoke.

Ryu coughed in disbelieve. "Hardly, You're the one against Kasumi being here so you use your words against him when he talks about her."

"How do you know about that?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a shinobi."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Ayane sarcastically said.

The two saw Ayame running towards them, It wasn't everyday Ayane or Ryu saw her running around so it must have been something important.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Ayane asked.

"Hayate. He wont listen to me, he's just determined to find Kasumi. Do you know why?"

Ryu and Ayane shook their heads. "I have a growing concern for Hayate, please bring him back to rest, he can't look after the clan in the condition his in currently."

Ayane nodded. "Yes mother, for you anything."

"I'll go too," Ryu piped up.

Ayame smiled. "I know i can count on you two."

The two ninjas ran off. Hayate had a feeling Kasumi was still around the village somewhere, so he searched everywhere else he didn't.

The ninjas had spotted him and decided it was best to just watch from a distance where he was going.

A few minutes later Hayate sat down on the ground, ignoring the place around him.

"Kasumi couldn't have just left! She must still be here but I'm so sure i checked everywhere she could-"

At that moment Hayate stood up, his eyes widened and he smiled. "I know where she is!"

He ran as fast as he could to where it could be. Ayane and Ryu followed as they jumped off and on rooftops to keep themselves hidden.

Hayate arrived at a grassy field. It was a secret place... well that was what it was to Kasumi. At least Hayate found her, she was seated on the grass, facing the other way from Hayate.

"What took you so long?" Kasumi teased.

Hayate took a seat beside her.

"So why did you change your mind?"

Kasumi sighed. "It just doesn't feel like home. I hope you can understand."

Hayate looks at Kasumi. "You've hardly stayed a night, do you know how many people i had to convince to let you stay here?"

"Why convince them? it was obvious why they didn't want me back. Why change their way of thinking?"

"Because i want you to be safe, i don't want to keep worrying about you every single day, i want to know where you are so i can check up on you."

Kasumi chuckled, "Just like old times."

Hayate frowned. "I want you to be happy but i want safety first."

"I'm not a child anymore, Hayate. I can do things myself, take care of myself and look out for myself. And Besides if safety came first then life wouldn't be adventurous as it is now."

Kasumi put her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I guess you're right. I've just wanted you back but i guess that's not going to happen, is it?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hayate."

Hayate smiles. "Ah, I think you've dropped something."

Hayate takes a photo out from his pocket, and passes it to Kasumi. Kasumi takes it away from him.

"I remember this. It was such an amazing day when we were still innocent."

Hayate chucked. "Yeah, i missed those days. Ever think we'll have those again?"

"We'll see." Ayane said walking towards both of them.

"Ayane..." Kasumi said with a soft voice.

Ayane smiled, taking a seat next to Kasumi. "Those times weren't so bad. I know of miss them, Y'know."

Kasumi smiles and puts her hand on Ayane's shoulder. "I do too."

Kasumi pulls her hand away from Ayane. She stands up and so does Hayate.

"I guess i better we leaving now. Nothing more i can stay around for."

Hayate frowned, Kasumi puts her arms out.

"A hug before i leave?"

Hayate embraces her. Whispering in her ear to be safe and that he loves her. She smiles.

After letting go, she looks at Ayane who stands up and extends her arm.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again, Kasumi." She said.

Kasumi offers her hand and together did a hand shake and Kasumi nods at her words.

"We'll meet again, I promise." Kasumi said as she disappeared.

Hayate walked away with Ayane trailing behind him.

"Hey, Master Hayate." Ayane called.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I apologize for my actions today."

Hayate chuckled. "Don't worry sister. It happens."

Ayane smiled, realizing he called her _sister_. "I kind of miss Kasumi now, brother."

"Same, let's hope the best for her. Wherever she is." Hayate smiled.

Hayate and Ayane walked away from Kasumi's secret spot with Ryu on a rooftop nearby. He smiled.

"Guess it's my job again to watch over Kasumi again." Ryu said as he disappeared.

* * *

**Review ^^ I'm pretty sure this is one of my fav stories i've written.**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games. PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
